Forum:The Art Of War
To defeat your enemies, you must learn how to use the art of war. But what if you are yourself defeated? Well, to tell you the truth, I know what it is like. I have officially called off the wiki staff. I have just read the civility rules, (just) only because I know how to be proper (can't get used to saying that) out in public , or in this case internet. Clearly O,malley has broken many of theses civility rules, and to certain extents. The admins have done the right thing. I feel however that O,malley needs to be forgiven. And to that, I must take my leave. I am going to leave halofanon. Its something I never thought I'd do. It's not about O,malley or the conflict, by my own personal reasons. So, good bye Halofanon members. Some of which I wish I could've gotten to know better. It could have changed my life, but instead I am on the brink. Good Bye--Kebath 'Holoree 16:03, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Well, this has been a bad year...everyone is leaving, some with personal reasons while others with force. I feel as if we're in the Dark Ages...So, what is to become of your Shield Corporation? - H107SubtleTank 16:58, 20 June 2008 (UTC) It shall be a monument to what I could have done, but didn't.--Kebath 'Holoree 17:03, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I bid you fair well.... --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:29, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Never, never, never give in! :"It is the soldier's nature that when surrounded, he resists :When all seems lost, he struggles on :When in danger, he obeys orders." Sun Tzu, "The Art of War" Kebath, you've probably already mad up your mind to leave, but I don't see why you feel you should. I hate the fact that some petty squabble between a disagreeable user and an overly-grumpy admin would cause a whole lot of our better members to quit this site. It really is quite sad that people can't overcome differences. So, quoting the art of war right back at you, I think that you should stay and improve the site! Don't leave when it gets rough, beat the hard times and make the site what you want it to be. If you do decide to leave, your presence will be sorely missed. You're a good user, and I'd hate to see you leave because of this immature conflict! Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 21:28, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I have not given in. I have merely learned what path this site was taking. I will watch as the site makes its next moves, and decide whether or not I want to continue taking part in its activities.--Kebath 'Holoree 21:43, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Glad to hear it. That's definitely better than just leaving forever. I know you'll make the right decision. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 21:55, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Its a good thing your staying, we've lost enough good people! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:03, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Well, Beatmaster has the ability to replace all those people who are leaving. No worries. *sarcasm* --Beatmaster180 18:09, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Well if you leave you leave. I don't want you to so don't take that the wrong way. I'm saying we're all getting our heads stuck in wiered places and we just need to pull them out and look normally again. This site may be declining and falling apart but i'm not letting that happen. No way. God Modding, Unrealism, Feedback template. I don't just do it because i'm kind. Well i lie, i do! The main reason is because this site, for once i agree with O'Mally, was breaking down and is kind of still doing so. I'm here to stop it and i don't care if i'm the only user left on the site. I lie again, i would care. Quite Seriously! However it's all about seeing the silver lining and looking at the good. He's gone. So have others. Loads of arguments. Some civility braking. Don't leave it's pointless. Help me and other users make the site better. If you see it falling then make it better again it: "If you see something bad and evil: you fix it. You don't stop until you fix it. You lay your life down for your country and for the ones you love. You fix the evil and bad by any means necaserry. You never give in: you fight for the better and for the good." No that, my friends, is the Art Of War. I agree with parkster. This site has a lot of potential, especially as new halo games are released such as Halo Wars, Halo Chronicles, and the next Bungie project (hopefully the Kineret War! just kidding). Monkey-like behavior needs to end, and also we need older, more mature people running this site who wouldn't let a little debacle get in the way of this site's development. --Beatmaster180 21:15, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah, when the RfA starts up i'm requesting it. I will campaign to the end!!! Yeah but seriously this behaviour is out of whack from some people. Unfortunate.